


Book by its Cover

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [57]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/M, Magical Accidents, Other!Caroline, hybrid!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Klaus looks up an old acquaintances to help with a... situation.





	Book by its Cover

**Author's Note:**

> delightfullysunny:Bookshop AU + Magical Accidents

Caroline studied the Hybrid in her bookstore a little warily. She’d seen him entire and had barely kept her smile as she rang up the customer. There was little mistaking who he was not when she could smell the wolf and vampire on his skin. But the pretty lips and curling smile marked him just as easily as the rumpled curls and tangled necklaces. The fact that she’d tasted that little smirk, had felt those dimples beneath the pads of her fingertips only added to the prickling across her skin as he watched her finish a transaction with her last remaining customer.

She’d heard he was in town, but most supernatural overlooked her little bookshop. The tiny shop on the coast was sleepy and quiet, not usually prime territory for the type of supernatural politics Klaus Mikaelson was known for engaging in. the quiet was why she’d chosen it as her home all those years ago. Arms crossing, she let her expression turn baleful after her last customer disappeared and Klaus casually flipped the sign to closed.

“Rude,” she said coolly. “I have two more hours before I usually close.”

His smile deepened. “Hello, Caroline. I have to say, this wasn’t where I expected to find you. A fishing town, love?”

Caroline gave him a tight little smile, refusing to let his reference draw her back into the night club in Paris where they had been introduced. “I didn’t know you were looking.”

He laughed softly, hands slipping into his pockets as he moved a little closer. “If you hadn’t left so quickly, then perhaps you would have expected it.”

There was no bite in his tone, but the expression behind his eyes had her stiffening to hide a shiver. She remembered all too clearly how he’d felt against her and how much fun it had been and all the reasons why she’d pulled the plug and slipped away. “Yet somehow, I don’t believe you are here to reminisce. What do you want, Klaus?”

Klaus made a softly chiding noise. “While there is some unfortunate business that needs to be attended to, it does not take away from the fact that it is lovely to see you.”

She pursed her lips, refusing to smile. “Be as that may…”

Amusement flickered through his gaze before he went strangely serious. “My brother seems to have gotten himself in a bit of a bind with a magical artifact. I’m told that is a bit of an area of expertise for you.”

Caroline sighed, pressing her hip against the counter. “What kind of artifact?”

A grimace crossed his face, head tipping to the side. “It is a bit… difficult to explain.”

“Is it here?”

“It can be.”

She blew out a breath. “That’s condition number one. If I have to neutralize it, I’ll need the ocean.”

Klaus’ gaze narrowed. “Will you? You never did explain exactly what you are, Caroline.”

“And I won’t if I can help it,” Caroline returned blithely. “Condition number two, I get to keep whatever your brother decided to play with.”

“Ah now,” he returned. “What should you?”

“Boys and their toys might be a saying, Klaus, but some things need to be confined to a dark hole and left there.” She shrugged one shoulder. “I can promise that I won’t use it against your family, or allow anyone else to either, because if its dangerous enough to entrap one of _your_ family, it needs to be dealt with.”

She watched him consider her words, the faint flicker of yellow in his gaze. Finally he gave a slow nod, but his smile shifted into something bladed. “Agreed, but only if you inform me of anyone who comes looking.”

Caroline narrowed here yes. “I can deal with them.”

“Perhaps, but why should you?” He arched a brow, looking around. “I’d hate for such a lovely place to be damaged unnecessarily by my enemies.”

“Fine,” she muttered, exasperation and irritation threaded through her voice. There was no point in her things getting ruined because he had so many enemies and if someone did come looking, he was getting billed for any damage. “And as for what I’m going to charge you for this little adventure, that’ll depend on what your brother has found. My rates aren’t cheap, particularly if I have to use magic.”

“Of that I have no argument.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. A swipe of his thumb, and he typed out a series of quick texts. “It’ll be a few hours until Elijah arrives with Kol. Why don’t I buy you dinner, and you can ask me the questions I know you have?”

“This isn’t Paris, Klaus.”

“I can’t imagine you don’t have at least one restaurant you enjoy here, Caroline.” He put his phone away and let a single dimple crease his cheek. “And as much as I enjoyed Paris, I agree. For one, it’s going to be much harder for you to disappear with no warning.”

She gave him a withering glance, and he just smiled. Escaping him would be far easier than  he could possible imagine, but she wasn’t sure if his continued ignorance was truth. “Fine.”

Both dimples creased his cheeks, and his gaze glittered with challenge. “Good.”


End file.
